Gordie Chris or Teddy?
by monkeefanforever
Summary: what happens when 12 year old michelle cusack finds out her 3 best friends  are falling for her. should she pick teddy douchamp the crazy one. chris chambers the strong sexy one. or gordie lechance the quite adorable one?
1. Chapter 1

*dont own anything!*

Michelle was walking outsuide to the tree house that her and her best friends Chris Chambers Gordie Lechance and Teddy douchamp built. as i was walking i saw chris jumping outta the ally.

"Hey shelly." he said

"hey chambers whats up!" i said

"oh nothing just walkin!" he said putting his arm around me.

"oh cool! do you wanna go to the tree house?" i asked him putting my arm around his shoulder.

"oh sure but can i talk to you for a second?" hge asked me as we sat down on the curb.

"sure what?" i asked

"well shelly i wanted you to know that i really like you and i..." he said and he leaned in and kissed me. my eyes opened up wide and i pushed him away.

"sorry chris i cant kiss you. we cant be together where to good of friends! and what about donna?" i asked.

"i want to break up with her." he said

"well i cant sorry." i aaid and i got up and ran away.

i got home and i herd my dads gun shots going off.  
>crap.<p>

when my dad had his gun out shooting means he was on a mean streak.

i went inside and i tried to sneak through but he saw me.

"where the hell have you been?" he yelled

"i was with chris." i said

"well i told you to clean the house!' he screamed

"i did." i said

"not very good!" he yelled taking out his pocket knife. he thrashed my face. i screamed.

"dont fucking scream!' he yelled in my face and he took out his cigrett and held it up to my face. i screamed and got out of his grip and ran out. i ran all the way to the diner running into ace merill and eyeball chambers

shit!


	2. Chapter 2

*sorry the last chaptyer was soo short! well i hope you enjoy this one!*

i ran into ace.

"what the hell are you doing kid!" he screamed in my face.

"just running away from my da-dad!" i said catching my breath.

"and what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he said sarcasticly.

"and why dont you go home and fuck your mother some more!' i yelled in his face.

he pick me up by my hair then i saw teddy gordie and chris run up.

"get away from her!" gordie yelled

"or what?" eyeball said

"go and shit down a rope retart!" chris yelled

"thats no way to talk to your older brother now is it christopher?" eyeball said

chris had a really man face.

"just shut the hell up eyeball!" he yelled

"okay fine take your little girlfriend and be on your way!" ace yelled throwing me to chris gordie and teddy.

teddy held me in is arms and we all walked away.

"shelly what hgappen to your face?" teddy asked.

"my crazy ass dad." i said.

"oh well do you mind if i talk to you in privet?" teddy asked.

"oh sure!" i said.

"chris gordie i need to talk to teddy we will catch up later bye!" i said and they walked away.

"shelly i hope you know that i have likes you for a really long time." he said.

" oh teddy im sorry i just dont like you like that where only good fruiends." i said my heart dropped.

"oh." he said taking off his glasses and wiping a tear away.

"teddy dont cry. please where only friends." i said. then i felt his lips smashed against mine. i kissed back forgeting all m y troubles.

"does that chang you mind?" he asked me as we let go.

"yes!" i said pulling him back to me and kissing him harder and more passonit.

"HOLY SHIT!" I herd somebody yell and i turned around and chris was standing there and gordies eyes drooped down and i saw a tear exsacp his eye.

man i felt bad now!

*was it good? please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

*hey hey hey loverly readers! its me! i hope you enjoy this amazing story! luckley i never really busy except over the weekends...weird i know but like its hectic! well ill stop rembling on and on and on im listing to the Beatles so their giving me some ideas! well heres chapter 3!*

I pushed teddy away from me and i started crying.

"you bitch i told you that i loved you and now your taking my best friend!" chris screamed in my face.

"chris chris please please dont!' i said and i started crying.

"shelly i was going to tell you i loved you but now i just cant!" gordie said he walked away.

"shelly i hope you get hit by a fucking car you bitch!" chris said.

"chris gordie please please im sorry!" i said crying.

"shelly it will be okay." teddy said.

"no teddy i just i dont wanna talk to you!" i said and i walked away. then it started to rain.i was crying really hard and i went to the tree house and sat on the floor and fell asleep

i woke up the next morning i woke up and got up. i looked ou the window and it looked around 8 oclock. i climbed out of the tree house and walked pasted the diner. i passed Chris and Gordie.

"guys please forgive me im sorry!'" i said but the ignored me. ii was unawear of walking across the street and i was just looking at gordie.i turned around and a car was like 30 feet away from me.

"GORDIE!" i screamed then i felt a bad pain in my stomach.

about 2 hours later i woke up in a hospital. i opened my eyes and i saw Gordie Chris and Teddy standing over me.

"oh my god shes awake!" gordie said.

"yeah what happen?" i asked

"shelly you where hit by a car." teddy said. i looked over and i saw chris over in a corner crying.

"if i didnt say those fucking words you wouldnt have been hit by a car!" chris said.

"chris dont cry its okay its my fault." i said

"no its not okay!" he said and he got up and left the room.

"shelly in your sleep you said that you loved me."

*sorry my chapters are so short! ill update soon! please review!*


	4. Chapter 4

*hello people who love stand by me as muchas i dooo!:) ive been really busy the past few days and now i sick and tired and not busy so im just going to update and possably write another story but ive been baby siting my sister and all that great stuff and yeah school and stuff and some boy troubles and best friend problems a few weeks ago and im worn out! well here chapter 4 of gordie chris or teddy:)oh your not gunna beleive this but my dog ate my homework! ohhh how i love rufus!:)))*

"shelly you said in your sleep that you loved me." Gordie said

"what no i couldnt have." i said my face turned as red as a tomato.

"yeah you did shelly." teddy said defending gordie. i ran my fingers through my long red hair.

"i couldnt have Gordie your only my friend anyways." i said

"but in your sleep you mumbled something and i listened in and you mumbled Gordie im in love with you." Gordie said.

"well maybe its true maybe im in love with you." i said blushing. Gordie moved closer to my face. then the nurse walked in.

"out out out you must all go and let shelly get her rest, she has 2 broaken ribs out she needs her rest." the nurse said.

"ill meet you tomorrow." Gordie said.

"i love you." i mouthed to gordie.

"i love you to." he mouthed back i smiled then fell asleep

i woke up the next morning. the nurse walked in.

"oh your awake and you can leave when your ready." the nurse said.

"can i leave now." i asked.

"yeah." she said and he walked over and unhocked me from the cords and ivys and i changed into my cloths and ran out of the hospital.

i ran into gordie

"oh hey your out." gordie said.

"yeah they just let me out!" i said and Gordie took my hand and we ran off. we just walked and walked hand in hand until we got into the woods and stopped.

" i love you michelle Prudence Cusack." gordie said and he leaned in and kissed me.

" and i love you Gordon LaChance." i said and kissed him back.

we stood their kissing and we both fell to the ground kissing. boy did i love this kid. i ran my hands up his shirt tracing his abes (yes i did just type that puney little gordie lachance has abes in my fanasy) then my dad walked up...with his gun

shit!


	5. Chapter 5

*hello!:) sorry its been so long ive been really busy with some stuff and then school. i watched this really good movie called the Breakfast club! its funny then sad then funny again and yeah. well heres chapter 5:)

"dad what the hell!" i yelled

"what did i tell u about those Lachance kids!" he yelled and he started shooting his gun.

"Gordie when i signal you we run, my dad is wasted so he wont be able to chase us." i whispered to Gordie

"RUN!" i screamed and me and Gordie started running with all of our force. i could hear gun shots going off. me and Gordie ran until we didnt hear anymore Gun shots from my dad.

"oh my god not to be mean but your dads a crazy ass phiyco." Gordie said and he sat down on a log.

"yeah i know ever since my mom and my sister died he hasnt been the same."i said i wiped a tear away fast.

"what happen to them?" gordie asked.

"i thought you knew?" i asked

"no nobody told me anything." he said

"oh okay well here it is." i said

(Flashback)

i was 10 years old and sat in my car with my mom and older sister,Kaylie, and we were on our way to get my dad from work. we were driving and a drunk police men on duty came and hit us from the side that my mom was on. she died instantly. then there was a gas leak and the cigrett the police man had caught out car on fire. we and my sister got out but my sister inhaled to much smoke and she colapsed. the doctors tried to save her but it was to late.

(end of flashback)

"Oh shelly im so sorry." he said and i colapsed into his arms crying. we cried until it got to sunset

"hey we should walk back." Gordie said and he took my hand and we got up and started walking. we got back into town by 10 oclock. we were almost to my house when we saw the cobras driving down the street.

"hurry get into that ally." Gordie and and we went and hid behind trash cans in the ally.

"your cant hide from us." we herd Ace yell. we looked up and him and Eyeball were standing over us

"fuck you!" i said and i flipped him off

"haha no fuck you." he said and he picked me up by my hair.

"leave her alone!" Gordie yelled standing up then Eyeball kicked him in his penis. Gordies pearcing scream rang through the whole town.

"Gordie help me!" i screamed. they kicked him again in the stomach then threw me in the car. i screamed the loadest i could and i got out of aces grip and i ran over to Gordie and helped him up in 2 flat seconds and we ran as fast as we could. i could hear the Cobras car chasing us then we got to my house and we ran into it. we caught our breath

"good dads not home." i said i looked out the windo and the Cobras were no where to be seen. Gordie layed down on my couch and moaned.

"here gordie ill get you a bag of vegstables for your man part and some ice for where the kicked you." i said and i walked over to the freezer and grabbed him some ice and a bag of vegies.

"here Gordie." i said and i put the vegies on his man part and the ice on his rib cage where Eyeball kicked him.

"ow ow ow!" Gordie screeched.

"its Okay Gordie im right here." i said and i kissed him. we split apart and i noticed more bruses on Gordies face and then i lifted up his shirt. he had bruses all over him.

"Gordie did the Cobras hurt you more?" i asked.

"yeah." he moaned out and i ran back to the freezer and got him more ice. once i put it on him my dad came through the door with a girl.

* thanks for reading this its kinda longer than my other ones so please review!:)*


End file.
